1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connector devices, and particularly, relates to a connector device for connecting two unsupported cables to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
In the cable connecting field, a connector device typically includes a first connector and a second connector coupled together for interconnecting the cables.
The first connector and the second connector are connected to each other just by inserting the first connector into the second connector, however the connection has no other support. The first connector and the second connector may be pulled apart by main force, or by unexpected collisions with other objects.
What is needed therefore is a connector device addressing the limitations described.